


A Proper Lumberjack

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: There weren’t exactly a lot of forests in New York City and neither of Nursey’s moms were particularly fond of venturing into upstate New York. So when Dex mentioned that each year his family went to go cut down a tree the day after Thanksgiving, Nursey couldn’t stop himself from asking a million questions.“Is it just any forest?”“Do you really use an axe?”“But what if it falls on you?”“Please tell me you wear flannel when you do this?”





	A Proper Lumberjack

**Author's Note:**

> For the eleventh day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Picking Out A Tree

There weren’t exactly a lot of forests in New York City and neither of Nursey’s moms were particularly fond of venturing into upstate New York. 

So when Dex mentioned that each year his family went to go cut down a tree the day after Thanksgiving, Nursey couldn’t stop himself from asking a million questions.

“Is it just any forest?”

“Do you really use an axe?”

“But what if it falls on you?”

“Please tell me you wear flannel when you do this?” 

Indulging him in answering each of these, Dex thought it was adorable how his city boyfriend was so taken with things that Dex considered commonplace, and he knew it would make the surprise that much more worth it. 

Dex started by assuring Bitty that there was no need to get a tree for the Haus with Jack over the Thanksgiving break, but that Dex would handle it and use the Sin Bin funds for it. 

Next step was stocking up on a lot of road trip necessities as Dex would be driving back and forth from Samwell to Maine, and back again, in a matter of a few days. Sure, it sucked having to leave Nursey behind for the actual holiday, but they both agreed that it wasn’t time to spring their relationship on the Poindexter clan who didn’t know that Dex was gay yet. 

But on the Saturday after Thanksgiving, using the excuse that he had a project to work on, Dex drove back to Samwell in the early hours of the morning and crept back into the Haus to find Nursey still asleep. Sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk where Nursey slept, Will took a second to admire his boyfriend before peppering his face with kisses to wake him. 

At first Nursey leaned into the affection, clearly believing he was in a dream, but soon his eyes shot open and he looked at Dex in confusion. 

“Babe, what’re you doin’ here?” he asked, still half asleep. 

“I missed you...and I have a surprise. I’ve got coffee and breakfast in the car whenever you’re ready.”

Nursey looked at his boyfriend in confusion but Dex got up and wandered downstairs before he could ask more questions. 

It didn’t take too long before they were in the car, settled in, and blasting the heat to keep away the cold. 

“So what’s this surprise?” Nursey asked as they turned out of the campus and onto the highway. 

“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you now will it?”

“I thought the surprise was you coming back early?” Derek replied, clearly trying to get information out of Dex. 

“Nice try, but no. I wanted to surprise you with adventure so just relax and when we get closer I may have to blindfold you.”

“A blindfold? Should I let you know my safeword too Will?” he teased, running a hand up Dex’s thigh in response. 

“Of course you make it sexual,” he sighed, rolling his eyes and focused back on the road.

It took 30 minutes to get there and as soon Dex pulled off the exit, he handed Derek the bandanna and he (with proding) tied it around his head. 

When the car reached the gravel path and began to bounce Nursey grew a bit anxious. “This isn’t a murder surprise right?” he squeaked. 

Unable to do anything but bust out laughing, Dex just patted Nursey’s knee and pulled into a parking space, and shut off the engine. 

“Alright I’m going to get out of the car and lead you outside okay?” he asked, placing a kiss on his cheek, getting a small nod from Derek before he hopped out of his truck. Walking around to the passenger side, Dex helped Nursey out of the car before leading down a pathway and it was only a minute before he took the blindfold off his boyfriend so he could read the sign in front of him. 

“Framingham Christmas Tree Farm?” Nursey asked reading the sign, but soon his eyes went wide with realization.

“ARE WE CUTTING DOWN A CHRISTMAS TREE?” he screamed in excitement. 

“Yes we are babe,” he chuckled, amused by Nursey’s enthusiasm, and put down his bag to dig out the extra flannel he packed. 

“You know, so you can look like a proper lumberjack.”

Before Nursey took the shirt he tackled Dex, hugging and kissing him for how sappy this all was.

***  
About an hour later, after deliberating (or arguing as Dex would say) which tree was the perfect tree, showing Derek how to saw down the pine, reminding Derek how to cut down the tree after confiscating the saw, and not getting pinned under a falling tree, the two hockey players loaded the tree into the back of Dex’s truck to head back to Samwell. 

Later that night, Dex wandered into their room after having disappeared to the basement for a bit, and held out to Nursey a small parcel of tissue.

“What’s this?” 

“Open it,” Dex instructed and sat beside his boyfriend. 

Inside was the bottom slice of the Christmas tree, sanded, primed and carved with their initials and the year of their first Christmas. 

“Does you family do this too?” Nursey asked, running his fingers over the ornament reverently. 

“No, this’ll be our tradition Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry still for the delay. Between new job and my birthday being this week (complete with Star Wars and the Yule Ball) I'm a bit behind. But vacation in a few days so I can catch up!
> 
> Also unbetaed so sorry!


End file.
